Eternal Conucil Meetings
Eternal Council Meeting 001 - Dilyu War and other issues I walked into the Council Hall that had been created for the Eternal Council in the Royal Palace. In the centre of the room was a large round table, with thirteen seats surrounding it, and behind that was a raised platform with three steps leading up it, where sat a single chair. The Emperor had met with us and explained a few things an hour ago. One of the things he said was this round table was to symbolise that we are all equals, and that he could sit in on our meetings if he so choose to. He also said that If the Eternal Council made a unanimous decision on an issue that the Senate had ruled on, then no matter what the Eternal Council decision would prevail over that of the Senate. As i was thinking this i took my seat next to my brother, who looked at me and smiled "Let us begin shell we" said Samuel Clark "As the Emperor said our first order of business should be deciding who will chair our meetings. I say it should be me" Samuel went on to say. "I think now, it should be me as the only representative of my party" Philip Blackbarn interjected. "Listen, no one should hold the position every time, how about we rotate it in accordance to alphabetical order of our last names?" I said. This was met with some mumbling but ultimately was agreed by all as the only fair way to go about the situation. "Hay Kasumi good job" Said Percy. With that out of the way we began to debate the Senates decision to agree to oppose Dilyu. It was agreed by 7 to 3 and 3 abstaining that the Senate was right to advice the Emperor to oppose Dilyu. "The Emperor asked us also to look at the Senate Elections, he suggested we consider the The Empire of Forestavia approach of electing 250 officials each year ensuring that every 4 years there would have been a full ration potentially of the Senate. Rather than do an election for 1000 seats every 4 years, what say you all" Sophia Wise said, looking confident as ever in her role. This was met with much debate to which i listened. I knew the Emperor had been rather smitten with our guests from the rumours going around particularly the woman, though knowing him i doubt there was anything there. "Personally i don't mind which system we approach, yes it will cost more but it will allow the people the opportunity to show their unhappiness with the Senate more easily. Though on the other hand it will make the Senate unstable in that, the balance of power can easy shift year on year" my brother pointed out." this was met with half an hour worth of back wards and forwards debate, till finally it was agreed by all that quarterly elections would take place for the Senate. Which i knew would cause trouble, but decided to put the matter out of my mind for the moment. As i was suppose to be meeting the Representatives from The Empire of Forestavia shortly at a ball the Emperor had arranged.... should be fun i thought as i left the Eternal Hall. Summary of meeting * Senate to face yearly elections for a quarter (250) of the seats * The Senate was right to advice the Emperor to oppose Dilyu Eternal Council Meeting 002 - Danku Request for an alliance Summary of meeting It was decided by 8 Councillors to 4 that the Empire should approve the request for an alliance with Danku providing both the Senate and Emperor agree. There should be one strict condition and that is the Empire will provide no aid in their current affairs in Hawaii and with Laharao Eternal Council Meeting 003 - The Religion of Rotia Summary of meeting After the members of the Religion of Rotia has requested to set up a temple in Taiwan, it was decided that in order for them to preceded a review would have to be organised that ascertained if they were a genuine religion or not. As a result an investigation was carried out by Education Department and the Committee for Religious and Philosophical Institutions; which found that The Religion of Rotia was indeed worthy to be classed as a true religion and thus under Parakkan Law was awarded Religious Status. However, the Parakkan Christian Church has lodged an appeal against this decision and this is why it has come to the Eternal Council to decide. The evidence for the Christian Church is that the religion has no history other than that produced by The United States of Triwen and The Holy Empire of Parann. In order to verify or dispute this. Sophia Wise (member of the Liberal Democrats Party) ordered an investigation to be carried out by the Inquisitors. The report came back which suggested that the Religion first started around 1,750 years ago in the Colony of Parakka Northland and in fact has a small following within the main Empire and other Colonies, via its various faiths. As such further debate was had in regards to the decision by the Parakkan bodies to grant religious status to the Religion of Rotia, the findings by the Inquisitors and the actions taking place within Parann and Triwen. It was decided 7 - 6 that The Religion of Rotia would be allowed to be freely practised within the Empires borders as it had been for thousands of years. Category:Old Parakkan Empire Information